i don't dance for anyone but you
by moonlightclock
Summary: Carly is a dance teacher in NYC trying to become a professional choreographer in music video's and make something off it,she also promised NEVER to fall in love,that is until Yusei comes into the picture but what will happen when an ex wants to get back together


DISCLAIMER : i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds

* * *

I never really believed in love at first sight and things in fairy tales and people who get married soon after,thinking they will live happy ever people like them don't last long in that type of relationship rushing into it thinking they will happily ever more then half of them they break 4 months later.

Before i continue.

I should tell you im Carly Carmine 18 years old,im a dance teacher in NYC.I know what you thinking too young to be a professional dance choreographer.I teach dance to professorial dancers.

Trying to make in the big apple and choreograph dances in music videos. Famous music producers saw a video i did and contacted with me to teach there dancers a new dance for their music video for i never get to be in the video,even thought i teach them the new choreography i'm never in the,say im too young to be a professional dancer they do let me watch behind scene they say cause im too unattractive to be in it,

i never got too attached to anyone and focused on my work that is until that one fateful day that changed the rest of my life.

It was a bright Friday morning,when i heard my alarm go off at 6am to wake me up as i turn over in my bed and slammed it off as i rolled over to back to my phone when off trying to ignore it but it never stopped so i turned over and answered it.

"hello"i answered

wiping the sleepiness away from my eyes i sit up and yawned waiting for the person on the over side to answer.

"CARLY WERE ARE you COME DOWN TO THE STUDIO STRAIGHT AWAY YOU HEAR ME!" she yelling so loud that i thought i was going deaf,pulled the phone away from my ear it was too early in the morning for as i put the phone to my ear cautiously thinking it was safe

Misty my assistant dance teacher who helps me out at the studio,hearing her panting on the over side of the phone out of breath.

"what do you want misty?"i yawned about to get out off bed

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE STUDIO NOW!,i have something REALLY important to tell you!"she said

I thought about,she has done this alot off times and it was all a prank to get me to wake up.

seeing what the time is was i got out off my bed " OK im coming down to the studio, i'll there in an hour bye" i said walking out of the bedroom,ending the call as i lifted my blinds to let the sunlight in as it slowly started to creep it way over the tall buildings in the orange sky as the sun steadily started to rise,signifying the start of a new day as i looked out of my window thinking

"good morning New York."

* * *

As i ran a shower to get ready for the day ahead i washed my blue tinted hair and the rest off my i got out of the shower and went to my wardrobe to get changed,i put on my gray long sleeved t-shirt and skinny jeans as i brushed my hair back and put on my thick swirled glasses so that it covered my eyes so that no one could see them.I grabbed my keys and my sports bag which containing my dance costume,as i walked out of my apartment turning on my heel's as i locked the door behind me to go down the elevator to the bottom floor as i walked out the doors onto the streets of the big apple,i looked around and started to walk to Starbucks for coffee in the morning,as the WALK sign when off walking to the other side as people pushed passed me to get to the other side.

just so you know i haven't always lived in New York,before i moved here i lived in Japan until i was 16 then move over here when i finished college to continue to be a it didn't turn out as well as i thought it would have gone but it turned out ok in the end.

when i was 6 years mum and me visited my grandparents in New York when i saw a street performance and got mesmerized in their dance and i wanted to continued to do it myself.

As i walk into Starbucks to get my coffee, luckily for me when i got to the counter there was not alot of people was there as i got my i was about to get out of the shop as more people came rushing ini heard my phone go off and realised it was misty as i picked it up

"WHERE ARE YOU?!GET HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

putting my phone back into my bag as i started to walk out and walk to the dance studio to start my long day sighing as i started walking to the studio.

* * *

"There you are Carly,i was waiting for you we need to hurry"as she ran over to me pushing me to get inside as fast as i could,getting into the studio as a class was about to start as i changed into my dance uniform for the day.

Shocked as i walked into the studio and all the others watched me with focused eyes like a tiger watching it's pray as it was about pounce.

I stopped suddenly,frozen when i realized we were standing at the front of the class ready to start,pulling my tinted hair to the side,with confusion in my eyes wondering what the hell is going on.

"what the hell are they all doing here this early in the morning,we don't start till 9"i said in a shaky i felt the others watching me feeling the hairs on the back off my neck stand up as i stared at my misty for answers.

"They came early and said they wanted to start early in the morning,they said they like your class and wanted to start early"she said with a smile on her face as she turn to face the i turned around and saw in there eyes that they really wanted to start,sighing as i walked into the front off the class as misty put the song Ne-Yo "beautiful monster" on.

We got straight into partners of boy/girl then started the lesson as we Latin danced as the ladies dance around there partners with a strong connection between the two partners with close is all about a close relationship between the you and your partner and trust in each over as misty danced in front off them,as i watched from the sidelines to see if they were doing it right.

It was going to be the start of a very long day with 5 more classes after this,later in the day.I sighed tiredly after the song finished,everyone was exhausted even through they were professional dancers,they still liked to get better then anyone else.

Their managers would send they to me to get better making them all think of it as a when the song started again every one sighed getting getting back on there feet ready to start again when i suddenly turned the music off as they turned there heads and looked at my with confusion written on their faces.

"Everyone take a break you did brilliantly there any more and you'll be tired for the rest off the day" everyone sighed with relief sitting on the floor as they got a drink.

"you get a 10 minute break then we are continuing,also some off you still need to practice with your partner remember Latin is fluid and flexible,relax and read the next move ok don't rush but give it your all you got"as everyone said"ok"

Then when back talking to there friends as i looked at my phone turning around with my back to everyone i looked at i looked at job offer to choreograph a new video of Ne-Yo "closer"texting back taking the offer that they wanted my to do,turning back around as i faced everyone,"ok break's over back into positions think off this as an audition for the lead dancer in a new video and you really want it ok"i said with more energy as a drunk the rest off my coffee for the day ahead.

* * *

As night silently creeping over the illuminated skyscrapers of the walking to the dance studio where the video for the new song was being filmed as i went to the changing rooms to get into my dance costume as i took my glasses off and looked in the mirror at my costume,sticking to my skin showing off my curves around my body with one short sleeve and a long one up the the elbow but loosely hanging around the arm.

Walking out off the dressing room everyone stared at me and started whispering wondering who i was,good thing i only wear this when i have a walking up and met the new dancers i will be working with for a while now as i waling up to meet the he told me what kind of music video it was as he let me listen to the music so i could get a idea about what type of genre it was and what type of style should it be.

After i finished thinking of ideas of hat kind of dance we should use told the director as he agreed with me,slowly made my way to the set dancing a little along the way as i tried thinking of how to even start to do this while everyone just started at me,eyes staring at my body wondering what i was wearing.

As i walked up to the set and told the dancers to partner up girl/boy as i was about to start,when suddenly i heard a person coming running into the studio as he went up straight up to the director as he apologized for being from the sidelines with my arms crossed "a late one it looks like i don't know why they keep people one these videos if they are always late and never arrive on time"if he have should have shown up to my classes late he would have got kicked out right away"i thought to myself when suddenly he the turned his head towards me.

when i realized he was looking at me i blushed a light pink as i turned my head trying not to be seen looking at him turn my head.

As i was about to put the music on "sorry am late i don't want to miss your class miss "he looked at me with a smirk on his face as he stood right behind me as i turned around,surprised by how tall he was as i looked at his spiky black hair with golden highlights which made it as out ore as i looked closely at his face,with sea blue eyes staring right at me.I was mesmerized by how beautiful his eyes were with a golden tattoo line going down his face with a black t-shirt on and baggy dance pants on.

I felt my body getting hotter the closer i was to his body as i felt his hard chest press into my back blushing at how close i was to his face a small smirk on his mouth as he realized how closes i was and the redness show on my ears as i tried to turn away from him.

* * *

"hi my names Yusei Fudo sorry for being late"he said in a smooth calm voice as i closed my eyes listening to every word he said when he realised i wasn't listening he snapped his finger in front of my snapped out of his gaze and realized how close i was to him.,blushing a bright red as my cheeks felt like the were on my head to the side trying not to look at him then turned to face him with a smile on my face and my cheeks cooled down"that was sooo embarrassing i cant believe i did that,i front of him as well" i thought to myself trying to hide my embarrassment as a smirk shifted on his face silently laughing to himself.

"Hello my names Carly am your choreographer let's work well together,now can you join the others and warm up so we can get started"i said with a bossy attitude

I know i'm being bossy,but i cant get to distracted from work here,as he walked over to the other dancers in the group"as i said before get into partners of girl/boy and lets get started"as everyone started to partner up,i turn to start thinking of how to do this dance with the music playing in the background,when suddenly i felt someone tap me on my shoulder when i turned around realising it as yusei there "can me and you be partners on this so lets work together"with a small smile on plastered on his face as he holds out his hand for me to take hold,when i take do his hand i feel a spark run throughout my whole body making me tingle as the excitement ran through me as we started to move to the music with yusei started to follow my movement as i just went along with the music in the background i all felt so natural to be around his as he had no complaint about what we where doing as i just danced to the music.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world just to be by his side,when i felt a tug on my hand i opened my eyes and from the corner of my eye i realized that ever one is staring at us,when i turned to yusei to tell him to stop,he suddenly spins my out of his arms and pulls me in close as i felt my body connect with his as i felt his hard chest press into mine like a perfect fit.

Then he swings me low on his arm then pulls me up to his chest again as i started to breath heavily because of how close his face was to mine as i stared into his beautiful eyes "you have beautiful eyes like a mysterious fog in the mornings the sun is coming you covering the whole seen making everyone look at you,you should look this sexy more often "teasing me as he breathed softly on my neck,making me start to blush and close my eyes by how close his face was.

When i was about to pull away from him,he suddenly pulls me into his chest and spins me out of his arms again and back in as i leaned into his body like where were doing the salsa the moves where hot and heavy like you where about to kiss but you cant and you have that passion to kiss your partner but you cant,realising i was to close i suddenly pulled away from him when he suddenly turns around and look's at me like nothing ever happened, when i turned around with everyone still staring at me,as i walk away i hear whispers from the other dancers saying he's flirting with another one girl again,as i thought to myself this is going to be a long music video to do this time especial with him around.

* * *

**this is my first story i've ever made so so easy on the reviews please i really hope that you liked this story please review on how it could be better what what you would like to the next chapters to be it would be a great help**


End file.
